


red hot spice

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #14 of Kinktober: Face-Sitting"I heard that you're a big bad wolf, attacking any human wandering around this part of the woods. Did you expect to have the tables turned on you in this way?"Goro glares up at the human standing over him. The red cloak and hood had been eye-catching — a beacon in the dark — and he had seemed like easy prey, especially for a wolf of Goro's calibre. In theory, it should have been easy. It should have ended within seconds, when Goro got his teeth into that fragile neck and his claws on that soft skin.And yet here he is, lying on his back, with the human straddling his chest.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	red hot spice

"I heard that you're a big bad wolf, attacking any human wandering around this part of the woods. Did you expect to have the tables turned on you in this way?"

Goro glares up at the human standing over him. The red cloak and hood had been eye-catching — a beacon in the dark — and he had seemed like easy prey, especially for a wolf of Goro's calibre. In theory, it should have been easy. It should have ended within seconds, when Goro got his teeth into that fragile neck and his claws on that soft skin.

And yet here he is, lying on his back, with the human straddling his chest. There is a mischievous look on his face, and his black hair is messy from the hood that got knocked off his head during the scuffle. Humiliatingly, the fight had only lasted seconds, with the human grabbing Goro by his arm and tossing him over his shoulder. There's something infuriating about how calm his breathing is, when Goro has to work for every breath underneath him, and Goro can't stop the growl.

"Now, now," the human starts as he presses his finger against Goro's lips. Goro snaps at him, forcing him to pull back with a tsk. "Don't be naughty. I don't want to have to punish you."

The human reaches into the wicker basket abandoned to the side and Goro widens his eyes at the sight of a gun being taken out of it. It's the real deal — not a toy meant for empty threats — and the human levels it in between his legs. Goro can't even feel ashamed at the genuine fear crawling up his throat, feeling his tail trembling at the thought of possibly losing one of his most prized assets.

"My name is Akira. What's yours?"

It takes Goro a second to realize that the human is talking at him and his pointed ears twitch. "What?"

"My name. It's Akira. What's yours, big bad wolf?"

It's a disparaging title, said with the obvious intent to poke fun, and Goro feels his ears press against his skull at the human's tone. But any rebellion is killed off when he feels the cold metal through the thin layers of his pants.

"Goro," he says, not even able to think of a lie or a fake name.

"Goro," Akira repeats, elongating the two syllables like he's rolling it off his tongue. "It's nice. It suits you somehow."

Akira stands up, though his aim never wavers from Goro's dick, and uses one hand to tug his pants down until his own leaking member, limp despite the excitement in Akira's entire scent and face, is hovering over Goro's face. A suspicious wetness is leaking out of Akira's asshole and for the first time, Goro wonders if this really was a random encounter of bad luck.

"Can you see this?" Akira asks breathlessly, stroking his penis. Pre-cum drips from the tip and down onto Goro's face, rolling down on his cheek. He can feel the droplet tickle his neck until it's soaked up by the loam underneath him. "This is how you make me feel."

"You're insane," Goro snarls. "What the hell are you even on about?" You — mmfgh!"

He cuts himself off as Akira sits down, angling his hole so that it falls right over Goro's open mouth, filling Goro's senses with his smell.

The sweet scent of the human's milky flesh mixes with the salty aroma of the juices leaking down and onto his face. He salivates, and despite himself, he can feel the tail between his legs start to wag. A whine builds in his chest and he hates that Akira laughs at him. That he knows Akira did so because of the vibration humming through Akira and into his face.

Heat rises from his core, blooming throughout his entire body until he can't stop shaking, can't keep his mouth closed. His lips part and his breath comes in quick pants, the tip of his tongue poking out as if in an invitation.

"Oh, you like that?" Akira says smugly, looking down and meeting Goro's eyes. It's an awkward angle, considering Akira's erect dick is lying snug on the bridge of Goro's nose. "It's springtime, right. Isn't that mating season? You have anyone yet, alpha wolf?"

Goro snarls, the playful tone grating on his ears. How _dare_ this human, weak and fragile, sass him? When he's one of the more powerful alpha wolves in the area? He can feel his dick start to swell as the heat takes over, and if this human is going to treat him with this much disrespect, then he is going to _destroy_ him.

He tries to buck him off, his teeth bared at the idea of letting this spineless weakling try and get a one-up over him. But it's like dealing with a snake. Akira copies every single one of Goro's attempts to shake him off, moving where he does. It's like he's dealing with the rapids of a river, and no matter how much Goro struggles, Akira's right there, bearing down harder the more Goro tries, until Goro is forced to stop, unable to even pant for air with Akira's weight on him.

Akira rolls his hips sinuously on Goro's face, forcing Goro's tongue deeper inside of him, working himself open while using Goro like a sex toy of some kind. His juices drip down into Goro's mouth until all he can smell or taste is him, whether he wants to or not. He swallows despite himself, making sure that he can get in as much air as he can around the musk of the shameless human, and he hears Akira moan in ecstasy.

"More, Goro," he groans, as if Goro is doing any of this to pleasure him. "You're doing so good. You feel so amazing inside of me."

Goro tries to retract his tongue, get away from that tantalizing flavour, but he can't with how tight Akira's rim and walls are clinging onto him. He tries to shake his head to dislodge him but Akira's thighs tighten around his face.

He can barely breathe with Akira's entire weight settled right over his nose and mouth. Every time he tries to gulp down oxygen, he's hit not only with the intense flavour of Akira's fertile ass, but he feels like he's drowning with slick, cloying and sticky in his throat. Goro feels faint, whether it's from the constant assault on his senses or the fact that he _can't breathe_ , but right before his consciousness fades to black, Akira jumps onto his feet.

"You're so cute," he hears Akira say. With Akira off of him, he gasps, pushing air into his lungs with the same frenetic energy of a starving man, but he doesn't get any respite before he feels a warm liquid splash onto his face. He shuts his eyes against the stream but he can't escape that familiar stench, the foreign sting against his tongue, as Akira pees all over him.

It's a claiming mark as obvious as any bite mark or knot. It's like his entire world has narrowed down to Akira. By the time the stream stops, he feels as if he can't catch his breath, like there simply isn't enough air in the world for his lungs.

"If we're going to follow the laws of the pack, this means you're mine, right?" Akira purrs. He stares down at Goro, obviously proud of himself from the grin on his face. "My mate."

"Not yours," Goro rasps. Every word he speaks spreads the bitter taste over his tongue, and he gags, wiping his hand with the back of a shaky arm. "You're crazy if you think this means anything."

"You're so stubborn," Akira says, as if Goro didn't say a thing. "How adorable. I'll just have to really make sure you know you're mine."

Before Goro can say anything, Akira sits himself back down, grinding his loosened hole back down onto Goro's mouth.


End file.
